Anverso y Reverso
by Nana Walker
Summary: Porque tenían miedo de que la Oscuridad los engullera. Porque, en cualquier minuto, el Registro nº 49 y el Destructor del tiempo,  podrían desaparecer. LavixAllen. Oneshot. Lemon ¿Spoilers?


N/A: Holas gente linduh~! Acá Nana saliendo de sus toneladas de libros para traerles un oneshot~… Bien, esta idea la tenía hace un buen tiempo rondando mi cabeza pero, para variar (ironía), se termino controlando sola ¬ ¬U…. ni siquiera había planeado el final así xDu. Espero que les guste.

Este oneshot se lo quería dedicar a **Seiko Matsuzawa**… si hubiese sabido a tiempo cual era la fecha de tu cumpleaños, te lo hubiese regalado a tiempo XDD… en fin, un regalo mega atrasado de cumple :3… ojala lo disfrutes Seiko-neechan~~

Advertencias: Spoilers y Lemon. Creo que eso no mas xDDD

_**Anverso y Reverso**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. ¿Por qué rayos no sale la raw en japo del capi 197 de DGray-man? TwT!

_Acercó sus de__dos suavemente al pálido rostro de su amante_. Había esperado una larga y tortuosa semana a Allen, preocupado de su seguridad y bienestar ya que, en sus estados mediocres de duerme vela, no podía evitar tener horribles pesadillas, en las que su amado era asesinado, ya sea en cuerpo o en alma.

Cuando lo vio descender del Arca, por fin pudo esbozar una sonrisa sincera. Por fin, su amargo rictus desapareció, para mostrar su _despreocupada_ personalidad, ya que su luz había llegado. Una luz que siempre lo sacaba de la oscuridad que lo acechaba y que, de forma torpe o desesperada, siempre terminaba agradeciendo.

Y en la biblioteca, ya no había aguantado más. Llevaba una semana esperándolo. Y Allen, con su tierna sonrisa, se ofreció a acompañarlo en el martirio que, últimamente, representaba la biblioteca, con el enorme montón de textos amarillentos y empolvados que casi nadie más consultaba y que expelían un olor a decrepitud, ancianidad y a cariño. A inmaterial cariño o a sutil resentimiento que habían impreso los lectores, a lo largo de cientos de años de manoseos y hojeadas, en ellos. El albino, distraído, pero tratando de aparentarlo- cosa que, por obvias razones, no le resultaba- tomó un libro al azar, solo guiado por su curioso titulo, impreso en desgastado dorado, sobre el grueso lomo deshilachado. Y se sentó frente a su compañero mirando casi como si le doliera, todos los libros puestos a un costado y que Lavi- supuestamente- tendría que tener completamente leídos para esa semana.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo, ya tenía preparada su carga semanal de lectura, cortesía de Panda. Era casi como un castigo que el anciano cada día le impusiese más y más lecturas, de libros complicadísimos y en idiomas casi obsoletos, de los que tenía que hacer uso, tratando de traerlos nuevamente a la superficie de su memoria, sobrecargada de datos antiquísimos, otros recientes, algunos ocultos y otros triviales para cualquier lector no especializado en análisis de ese tipo. Como si, mientras más tiempo pasase con Allen, más tuviese que leer. Siempre que veía al albino y que hablaba con él, al día siguiente, como si fuese el precio a pagar, aparecían más y más libros, bajo el argumento de "acá tienes nueva documentación". Pero Panda nunca le reclamaba nada. Solo su flojera- según el propio Lavi, justificada en su plenitud- cuando se iba a gandulear y a perder el tiempo por la Orden, molestando a Yuu o a Komui y trabando algunas palabras con Lenalee. Pero con Allen no, no solo era el regaño sino que, además, más libros. Como si Bookman supiese. Como si oliese su relación. Pero el anciano no decía nada. Simplemente más libros y, sobre estos, más libros.

Y el primer sonido que interrumpió ese silencio fue Allen. O más bien, su suspiro de cansancio y resignación, al dar por perdida su intención de intentar comprender ese texto, seguido de algunos gruñidos de su estomago. El pequeño tenía hambre. Y los libros no eran comida para ofrecerle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- le preguntó Lavi, con su sonrisa de siempre. Ni idea de cómo podía exhibirla viendo tantos deberes que aún le quedaban por hacer. El "pequeño" libro que había cogido (de algo así como 200 páginas) parecía un folleto a lado de los enormes volúmenes que su conejo tenía que revisar con ojo avizor.

- No te preocupes- le respondió Allen. No quería hacerlo perder tiempo en trivialidades.

- No importa… después de todo, a mí también me dieron ganas de respirar un rato- le rebatió y argumentó, tratando de sonar convincente-. Acá solo huele a viruta.

El menor, extrañado ante aquel argumento, echó un vistazo rápido por al estancia, sin encontrar la viruta de la que Lavi hablaba. De seguro debía ser algo que, por su ignorancia, no entendía. Mejor sería no darle más vueltas a esa respuesta-. ¿Bookman no te regañará si sales de la biblioteca?

- No… a menos que quiera matarme por inanición- respondió, quitándole importancia-. Además no hay mucha diferencia.

Después de esto, el pelirrojo se levantó y, un poco temeroso, con pudor, tomo suavemente las manos de Allen, rozando sus finos y blanquecinos dedos. Sorprendido, se giró, contemplando al cara colorada del quinceañero. Siempre había pensado que las manos de Allen eran frías, como la inmaculada nieve, pero eran cálidas, como si le quemasen. Y los dedos de Allen se entrelazaron con los suyos.

Esa fue la primera "cita" que tuvieron el Moyashi y el Baka Usagi. Una cita casi infantil, como si estuviesen saliendo a escondidas, como pequeños niños. Mirándose a la cara, inspeccionando cada detalle del otro. Alguna peca desapercibida, alguna mancha casi invisible, todo. Y sus ojos se encontraban, ya no con fines de amistad, sino con algo mucho más fuerte. Hubiese sido mucho más "romántico" que esta primera cita se diese en la ciudad, paseando o en algún otro lugar, distrayéndose y olvidándose de esa guerra que solo ellos podían pelear. Olvidándose de esa oscuridad que solo quería devorarlos, ya sea desde fuera o, más peligrosamente, desde dentro. Rozándose los dedos a propósito, mientras se pasaban algún condimento. Porque, aunque solo se tratase de un contacto mínimo, este les aseguraba que el otro estaba ahí. Y Allen le dedico una sonrisa limpia. Una sonrisa que solo daban ganas de devorarla, masticarla, antes de que lo hiciese _esa_ Oscuridad.

Ese fue uno de los pocos almuerzos que pudieron disfrutar a solas. Y en el fondo lo agradecía, porque podía comerse con la mirada al albino. Porque, a pesar de estar fingiendo (cosa que a Allen no se le daba muy bien) podían comunicarse uno y mil signos distintos de amor mutuo sin que pareciese raro. Esperaba que Allen se sintiese tan feliz como él al disfrutar esa primera vez como pareja, y no solo como amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y lo besó_. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo juntos. También, si estuviese aburrido, podría darle el adjetivo de bastante al tiempo que llevaban siendo pareja. Pero eso significaría desinterés por su parte para con el Moyashi, cosa que no ocurría en lo absoluto. Cada día el pequeño albino le gustaba más, casi al mismo ritmo que crecía su temor por perderlo. Era un sentimiento tan exquisito amarlo de esa forma pero, a su vez, tan lacerante que le causaba un dolor inimaginable. _Bajó con sus labios, lentamente, por el torso desnudo de su amante, mientras unos gemidos reprimidos se escapaban de su boca. Poder sentir aquella suave y tersa piel bajo sus labios, eran una sensación nueva, inexplorada y a la vez, se dedicaba a ella con suma delicadeza, como si estuviese esculpiendo la representación de algún adonis en mármol._

Pero Allen tenía miedo. Lavi no lo sabía. Tal vez lo percibía, pero no se lo decía. No era miedo por el dolor físico, mezclado con placer y lujuria que estaba a punto de sentir, sino que tenía miedo de que la Oscuridad engullera a Lavi. De que se llevara esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de él, tan viva como el llamativo color de su cabello. Porque sabía que Lavi un día podría tomar sus cosas e irse, sin decir palabra y sin prevenirlo. Porque nunca más lo encontraría ya que, si eso llegase a ocurrir, Lavi moriría. Pero era incapaz de decírselo. _Tal vez, por seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, solo pudo reaccionar, al ver la cara de Lavi frente a la suya, dándole un apasionado beso, desesperado, como si ambos estuviesen ahogándose y necesitasen darse respiración boca a boca de forma mutua. Sus lenguas juguetearon, reconociéndose y amándose en el acto, mientras el calor de uno invadía al otro, provocándole un éxtasis de chispas sentimentales_.

- Te amo, Lavi…- salió, instantáneo por su boca. Era la primera vez que se lo decía al pelirrojo y este no tardó en demostrar su alegría, mordiéndole suavemente la oreja.

- Yo también te amo, Allen…- le comunico Lavi, mientras sus cejas tiritaban al abrazar y estrechar al albino entre sus brazos. Poder sentirlo ahí, tan suyo. Era una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. Era un sentimiento maravilloso.

_Se separó de él, para verle su avergonzado rostro. Verlo así, tan inocente, tan puro y tan desprevenido, le entraban más ganas de corromperlo.__ Bajo lentamente sus dedos, mientras volvía a besar a Allen en la boca, rozando su piel hasta llegar a la altura de su "amiguito" y, malicioso, comenzó a frotarlo suavemente, presionando y masajeándolo en los lugares precisos._

_- ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!_

_- Te ves tan lindo con esa carita tan pervertida, Moyashi-chan~_

_- No me digas… ah… Moyashi…- le recordó Allen, entre gemidos. _

El ojo verde lo miraba, radiante y lujurioso. El ojo verde de **Lavi**. No era el de Deak ni de nadie más.

- Yo antes me llamaba Deak- recordaba que le decía el pelirrojo, con un aire depresivo-. Es como cambiarse la ropa. Un día te llamas de una forma y, de golpe, te llamas de otra. Eso significaba para mí los registros…

- ¿Los registros?

- Si. Cada cierto periodo, cambio de registro. Investigo lugares distintos, para guardar la historia dentro de mi cabeza. Este registro, el nº 49, se llama Lavi- le contó, tratando de sonar despreocupado, como si hablasen del clima. Allen lo miró sorprendido, ya que era a primera vez que Lavi le contaba eso. Algo tenía entendido sobre los registros, pero nunca pensó que el desarraigo de los Bookman era tan extremo. Y, lo que más le había sorprendido y dolido era que Lavi trataba a cada uno de los otros registro, como si se tratasen de otra persona.

_- Lavi… -murmuró apenas, mientras se acercaba a su cuello, para dejarle un chupón. Era injusto que solo Lavi lo avergonzara de esa forma. Un escalofrió electrificante recorrió cada partícula del cuerpo del Aprendiz de Bookman y un pequeño rubor se hizo patente en sus mejillas._

_Y después de un rato, ya todo se había salido de control. Los besos corrían desaforados, sin control, como animales salvajes, los gemidos apabullaban la habitación, mientras Lavi miraba a Allen solemne y sonrojado._

_- ¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó, al verlo sonrojado debajo suyo. Había llegado la hora de prepararlo para "eso"-. Es doloroso._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No me digas que tu…_

_- No… no bromees con eso, Allen- le contestó-. Lo digo porque por ahí SALEN cosas… no entran…_

_- Eres un idiota- le respondió, tratando de darle una pequeña palmada la que, fue evitada exitosamente por el pelirrojo, quien sujeto las muñecas de su amante y las coloco apoyadas en la cama, sobre la cabeza del exorcista. Allen sonrojado, giró su rostro hacia un lado y murmuró, apenado-… no te das cuenta de que yo también qui- quiero… es decir, desde hace mucho tiempo yo…_

_Y h__asta ahí quedo su declaración. Pero Lavi, feliz esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Preparado?_

_Un asentimiento, con su cara llena de rubor._

_Y luego un dedo húmedo entrando por su cavidad. Allen movió los dedos de su muñeca, dejando escapar unos gemidos._

- Un Noah…- murmuraba sorprendido. Sabía que la carga de Allen era pesada, pero nunca pensó que lo fuese porque el alma del 14º estuviese dentro de él. Y por primera vez el terror lo invadió. Por primera vez tuvo pánico por otra persona.

_Dolorosas y exquisitas tijeretas. Lavi movía los dedos con cuidado, haciendo diversas figuras dentro de él, mientras que con sus labios apretado, trataba de aguantar hasta el final.__ Luego, con cuidado, puso las piernas del albino sobre sus hombros y, como si Allen fuese de cristal, introdujo a su ansioso amigo dentro de Allen._

- Hablas como si cada registro fuese diferente…

- Cada registro ES diferente- le recalcó el pelirrojo sin ser capaz, por primera vez, de sonreír a su antojo.

- Eso es porque tú quieres que sean distintos- le contradijo-. ¿No te das cuenta de que, sea cual sea tu registro o nombre, si te llamas Perico de los Palotes o Floripondio, siempre serás tú?

- Tú no entiendes, Allen…- le contestó, y agregó, con el entrecejo fruncido-. ¿Y no pudiste escoger mejores ejemplos?

- Lo siento… pero soy malo para eso…- contestó, rascándose con el índice una de sus mejillas y continuo, mucho más serio, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-. A mí no me importaría que tuvieses alguno de esos nombres… porque t-t-tú… m-me gustas.

Sorpresa. Una sorpresa que hizo rebotar su corazón. En ese día, Allen se le declaró.

- Allen…- murmuró sorprendido y añadió, esbozando una sonrisa-. Yo también te quiero.

Y, en ese día, se habían besado por primera vez.

_Estaba estrecho. No podía culparlo, ya que era la primera vez de Allen._

_- ¿Te duele mucho?- le preguntó, sin poder evitarlo._

_- No… importa, Lavi…- susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa-. Y-yo también quería esto. _

_- Es que…_

_- ¡No importa!- le gritó el albino, apenas-. Siempre te preocupas… de más… _

_- Moyashi pervertido…- trato de suavizar la situación_

_- ¡ ¿Qu-e´?- exclamó, con un susurró apagado, que fue interrumpido por las embestidas de Lavi, primero suaves, tratando de evitarle el sufrimiento a Allen, pero, mientras más se sucedían, aumentaba la frecuencia de estas. Lavi estaba perdiendo el control. Por primera vez, el lado racional se había ido lejos._

Ambos tenían miedo. Miedo, que los devoraba.

_Embestidas más rápidas. Una tras otra, sucesivas e imparables. Allen apretó los dientes, mientras, más gemidos, extasiados de placer, seguido de los gemidos de Lavi, que disfrutaba de hacer el amor con él. Más embestidas y Allen, ya colapsado, se derramó sobre él, seguido de un grito. El pelirrojo, continúo unas cuantas embestidas más hasta que se corrió dentro de Allen._

Para Lavi, esa experiencia era nueva. Nunca había sido capaz de amar a nadie y después de convertirse en aprendiz de Bookman, este sentimiento se intensificó. Los humanos eran estúpidos. Solo buscaban matarse entre sí.

Para Allen, esa experiencia era nueva. Después de la muerte de Mana había solo amado a los Akumas. Cuando se volvió exorcista, ese sentimiento de amor se propago también a los seres humanos. Pero era un amor distinto. El amaba a todos por igual, ya sea akumas o humanos. A sus ojos, a sus sentimientos, eran todos iguales.

_Lo abrazó y aspiro su aroma. Olía a Amor. Estrecho su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, mientras lo cubría para que no enfermase. _

_Allen aprisiono las manos de Lavi. Para no dejarlo ir. _

_Lavi lo abrazó aún más, para que Allen se diera cuenta de que era suyo, tanto como era de él._

El registro nº 49 era anormal. Tenía un corazón. Los libros no tienen corazón. Los Bookman no se enamoran de manchas de tinta.

El Destructor del Tiempo era especial. Tenía unos sentimientos que sobrepasaba al que sentía por los Akumas y por los seres humanos. Para él, Lavi era especial.

Porque el registro nº 49 tenía miedo. Temía que el Noah devorase a Allen. Que la oscuridad rompiese su pequeña alma. Que asesinase a Allen.

Porque el destructor del Tiempo tenía miedo. Temía que el pelirrojo se convirtiese en otra persona. Que ya no fuese Lavi.

La oscuridad estaba ahí, lista para engullirlos y destrozarlos. Sin embargo ambos callaban porque así podían ignorara a las Tinieblas. Porque, mientras se amaran de aquella forma, podrían mantener a raya cualquier cosa que los quisiese separar.

Fin Oneshot Anverso y Reverso

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Sé que este oneshot es un poco distinto a lo que frecuentemente escribo, pero siempre está bien probar de todo -.-U. En fin, no tengo mucho más que decir *mira hacia un lado la enorme pila de libros que DEBE leer y un aire de depresión la envuelve*

Solo recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de la Inocencia y de Ange-sama los proteja ahora y siempre :B


End file.
